Vehicle traffic lanes are in some circumstances tentative, and yet visible delineation between lanes is needed as well as girth and height. Flexibility as to the length, height, and layout would also be useful in a barrier assembly in, for example, an airfield environment where the use of a particular area may vary over time or may need to be repurposed or established quickly. For example, in one instance a physical barricade capable of resisting impact may be needed, and yet a border of movable lane markers may be needed nearby. Conventionally forming permanent ground based walls and other traffic control structures in tentative or suddenly arising circumstances may be too slow for timely response and resource-wasteful with regard to redeployment and reuse.
An improved barrier unit having stacking and linking features is needed.